


Palpable - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1219]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The doctor's appointment went well, so everything is good between Gibbs and DiNozzo, right?





	Palpable - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/01/2002 for the word [palpable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/01/palpable).
> 
> palpable  
> Capable of being touched and felt; perceptible by the touch; as, a palpable form.  
> Easily perceptible; plain; distinct; obvious;readily perceived and detected; gross; as,palpable imposture; palpable absurdity;palpable errors.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691), [Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330), [Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661241), [Facetious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726749), and [Auspicious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509574).
> 
> 2 more updates and this story will be finished. In honor of the day I started trying to post daily 3 years ago I bring you a new update and hopefully I'll keep posting daily for a while this time.

Gibbs thought the doctor’s appointment had gone rather well. Listening to his baby’s heartbeat had been awesome. They’d even scheduled a few more dates after that. 

Not all the dates were go out and do things. A number of them were as simple as Gibbs bringing takeout to Tony’s apartment, so that Tony could relax. They were on one of the take-in dates, right now.

As had recently become the norm, Gibbs had his hand on Tony’s belly feeling the baby kick. He loved feeling the baby kick. It should have gotten old by now, but it didn’t. 

Every time, it filled him with wonder. Tony could even see the palpable joy and awe on Gibbs’ face as Gibbs felt the baby. That didn’t stop Tony from getting annoyed with Gibbs’ constant need to touch his belly.

He’d mentioned to Gibbs a couple of times that he really didn’t like his belly being touched without people asking permissions. Gibbs had seemed to understand and he asked before touching now, but sometimes it was perfunctory at best. Tony hated to tell him no when it was so clear that Gibbs’ loved touching his stomach, but he was also getting extremely annoyed with being touched so much.

It wasn’t that he minded Gibbs’ touching his belly every time he came over. It was the fact that once Gibbs started touching he never stopped. Tony practically had to tell Gibbs good night before Gibbs would catch the hint that he needed to stop touching Tony’s belly.

He’d tried hinting on earlier visits, but his patience was growing thin. Gibbs had been touching his belly for over an hour and not pleasurable touching, just feeling for the baby kicking. Tony wanted his stomach back and as his hints had been ignored earlier, he started with their agreed upon code work, “Okra.”

“You have a strange craving?” Gibbs questioned.

“No, okra.” Tony stressed the second word, trying to clue Gibbs in to what he was saying.

“What’s the matter then?”

”You remember that discussion we had about you not listening?”

Gibbs nodded.

“You haven’t been listening again.”

“About what?”

“My belly.”

“Have I not been asking?”

Tony chuckled darkly. “Oh, you’ve been asking alright, but just because I say you can touch doesn’t mean it’s ok for you to spend the rest of the night touching and waiting to feel the baby kick.”

”Oh.” Gibbs expression fell, turning into a rather hangdog appearance.

Tony sighed. He’d known that talking about this would hurt Gibbs’ feelings. He could tell the guy was trying to respect his boundaries and they’d had some discussions about Shannon and Kelly and how that affected Gibbs, so he understood where Gibbs was coming from too.

That didn’t make it any less painful for him. It was his belly, after all, not a baby monitor. He knew they needed to talk about this or it would continue to be an issue between them, but he could already see Gibbs’ face closing off.

In fact, Gibbs had completely shut down. “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing, then.” Gibbs murmured as he headed towards the door.

“Wait! Gibbs.” When Gibbs didn’t stop, Tony cursed, “God damn it! Don’t run away from the pregnant person.”

At that, Gibbs stopped, his hand on the door knob but not turning it to open the door just yet. “What? Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to stop?”

“Yes. No.” Tony exhaled heavily, “Can you please just come back here, so that we can talk about this like adults?”

“What more is there to say?” Gibbs grunted.

“Quite a lot actually.” Tony pointed commandingly to the seat across from him.

Gibbs grumbled, his face forming into a deep seat frown as he slid into the seat. His arms folded across his body in a defensive posture, clearly waiting to be told that Tony was breaking up with him.

“First, I’m not breaking up with you and I’m not asking you to leave. Stop looking like I sat on your favorite puppy.”

“Then what do you want?” Gibbs mostly looked confused now.

“I just want a break from you using me as a baby monitor. There’s more to me than the child I’m carrying.”

“I’m not.”

Tony shot him a look, “Yes, you are.”

Gibbs frowned and sighed. “How do you do that? We haven’t known each other that long. How do you see right through me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You don’t keep your masks up around me. Even when you try there are cracks where your true feelings shine through.”

“I.. Really?” Gibbs face froze as he tried to figure out how to stop being such an open book to Tony.

“Yes. It’s kind of cute, actually.”

Gibbs actually blushed at that. “So how do we fix this?”

“I suppose you need parameters to know how to act, huh?”

“It works best,” Gibbs shrugged.

”In that case, I suggest a maximum of 20 minutes of feeling the baby kick and a similar amount of time of enforced break before you ask if you can touch my stomach again.”

Gibbs frowned. He didn’t really like the sound of that. “But.”

“I’m not going to be an ass about it, Gibbs. Sometimes you can touch for longer, but I’m a person too. You need to actually spend time with me not just the baby or this will become a shared custody issue not a relationship.”

Gibbs glanced between Tony’s obvious baby bulge and his face before letting out a sigh. “Fine. I never meant you to feel like I was only interested in the baby.”

“Then show me that.”

Gibbs nodded. 

Silence reigned.

“So a movie?” Gibbs prompted after the silence got too much for him. He knew how much Tony liked movies.

“Sure and if you play your cards right you might get to feel the baby kick too.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Tony smirked mischievously, gesturing to the seat next to him on the couch as he flipped the TV on and navigated through the movies available on demand. “I think you’ll like this one,” Tony announced selecting it.

Gibbs settled back against the couch with his arm on the top of it. He raised an eyebrow as the title, “All Dogs Go to Heaven” rolled across the screen. 

Tony scooched over so that Gibbs’ arm was behind his shoulder. He then pulled the arm down so that he was leaning against it comfortably and Gibbs could still touch his stomach with it a touch. Gibbs blinked as he realized what Tony had just done and then he let out a smile and pulled Tony closer as they settled in to watch the movie together.

Maybe this could work, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long delay in posting(RL takes priority sadly). However, I have returned and bring great news, The Pregnant Tony series is now fully written. There will be 2 more installments after this one of the Pregnant Tony series. There are 16 stories already written for the dictionary.com series, so I will be posting 16 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
